Remembering Sunday
by TheFaberryProject
Summary: Solo podía hacer una cosa desde hace un año y eso era recordar aquel domingo.


**Remembering Sunday **

_-Te amo—susurro Rachel mirando directamente los ojos de aquella rubia que se encontraba justo frente a ella. Quinn sonrió y acerco una de sus manos hasta tocar delicadamente la mejilla de la chica._

_-Te amo más—respondió con una gran sonrisa para terminar con un delicado beso en los labios._

Aquellos sueños se repetían constantemente en su cabeza. Le costaba dormir, le costaba cerrar los ojos y no evitar pensar en aquello que había terminado hace tiempo, aquello que no volvería…le costaba recordar aquel domingo.

El olor a alcohol se presento al momento que sus sentidos volvieron a ella. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada cansada de Patrick, el cantinero de aquel lugar que diariamente frecuentaba. El chico puso una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de la rubia y le susurro que era tiempo de que se marchara, la rubia agito su cabeza y asintió.

Tomo sus zapatos y miro su reloj, pasaban de las dos de la mañana… ¿cuan había sido la ultima vez que había estado sobria? No lo recordaba, desde aquel domingo, su amigo más fiel amigo había sido la bebida. Camino por las frías calles de Nueva York, el frío se colaba por su abrigo, pero no le importaba, había estado allí, ya lo había vivido, aquello no le afectaba, no tanto como aquel día.

**Flashback**

-_Anda Rachel, tus padres no llegaran hasta las 12 y son las 9—le dijo Quinn al oído mientras besaba arduamente el cuello de la chica_

_-No, Quinn—trato de decir Rachel, tratando de parar los besos que la chica rubia le daba por todo su cuello, sin éxito alguno._

_-Vamos nena—el ultimo beso se vio envuelto de caricias por todo el cuerpo, dejando ver a las dos chicas con una necesidad de que las cosas fueran más allá de una simple sesión de besos. _

_Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y esta sonrió al ver que se había salido con la suya. La cantante arrastro a la rubia hasta las escaleras que las llevaría hasta la habitación de la morena. Una vez que en el lugar, Rachel tomo la cara de Quinn entre sus manos y sin que esta lo esperara, la chica le dio un beso en los labios a la rubia…un beso que iba más allá de lo que las palabras podían explicar, un beso que había sacado de la realidad a Quinn, un beso que significaba más de lo que las palabras en aquel mismo momento, podían explicar._

_Al termino del beso, Quinn abrió los ojos y vio una risa malvada en Rachel y sin esperar algo más por parte de esta, Rachel corrió hasta su cuarto donde cerro la puerta impidiéndole el paso a la rubia, cuando esta pudo reaccionar, no tuvo otra cosa más que tirar su cuerpo contra el suelo con su mirada en la puerta, justo debajo del orificio que queda debajo de esta, observando los ojos marrones de Rachel mirándola con intensidad, con esa mirada soñadora y que la enamoraba día a día._

_-Te amo—susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo_

**Fin Flashback**

De la bolsa de su gabardina color beige, Quinn saco una foto de Rachel. Y dándole un trago a su botella, comenzó a caminar sobre las calles del Times Square. El maquillaje corrido por su cara, su pelo desaliñado, su olor a alcohol y esas grandes ojeras, daban la impresión de que aquella rubia era uno de los vagabundos tan vistos por las calles de Queens.

-Lo siento, ¿ha visto a esta chica?—pregunto al detener a una pareja que caminaba justo al lado de la chica. La pareja negó y siguieron su camino, al igual que Quinn.

El buscar a Rachel no tenía sentido, ella sabía que jamás la encontraría, Quinn lo sabía, sabía perfectamente donde estaba, pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad, una realidad donde Rachel no se encontraba y en lugar de aceptarlo, pretendía que Rachel seguía allí con ella, por lo que repetía aquella acción de mostrar una foto de la morena, preguntado por su paradero, cuando era más que cierto, que Rachel estaba en las nubes, sobre ella.

-¿Quinn?—escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre. La rubia chica miro a la persona dueña de aquella voz y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Trato de correr, pero aquello le fue imposible. Los brazos de aquella persona tomaron los mismos de la rubia y caminaron hasta llegar hasta el otro extremo de una de las calles que no estuviera tan concurrida—Oh por Dios, Quinn—dijo una vez que las dos estaban solas

-¿Qué quieres Santana?—trato de hablar la rubia. Santana miro a Quinn y negó

-¿De nuevo tomando, Quinn?—la rubia alzo sus hombros—esa vida que llevas te va a venir matando—le dijo

-¿Qué caso tiene preocuparme de mi vida? ¿Qué caso tiene ahora si todo lo que era su fue con ella aquel domingo?—sin esperar alguna respuesta de su amiga, Quinn siguió su camino dejando a Santana confundida y dolida por ver a su amiga en esas condiciones.

Quinn continuo su camino hasta llegar a su departamento, aquel que no había visitado desde hacia días, aquel departamento donde había pasado tantas cosas, aquel lugar que había sido testigo de peleas, palabras de amor, demostraciones de amor, cenas con los amigos, tardes de películas, visitas familiares…aquel departamento que había sido testigo de aquella declaración.

Subió a su habitación, quito su gabardina y el resto de su ropa…un baño era lo que necesitaba aquellos momentos, tenía que lavar el recuerdo de su cuerpo, tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera pero después de una hora en aquella tina de baño, se dio cuenta que ni toda el agua del mundo la ayudaría para borrar de su cuerpo todo lo que había vivido en aquella ultima semana.

Un short corto con una camisa fue lo que cubría su cuerpo, trato de tomar alimentos, pero simplemente no podía…no quería. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. La briza de aquel lugar inundaron sus sentidos, el aroma de Nueva York se impregnaba en ella llenándola de recuerdos…aquellos que jamás se borrarían de su mente.

Su cuerpo actuó por inercia y sin poder evitarlo, callo de rodillas mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos incontrolablemente. No podía evitar que cada centímetro de Nueva York le recordara todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había vivido, todo lo que había soñado…a ella.

**Flashback**

_-Te vez hermosa—dijo una sonrojada Quinn a Rachel. Esta sonrió y miro con adoración a su chica._

_-Mi amor, me acabo de despertar… ¿Cómo es posible que me encuentres hermosa?—la rubia alzo sus hombros y beso los labios de Rachel._

_-No importa como ni donde ni que, tu siempre estas hermosa para mi, que te quede claro—Rachel beso los labios de Quinn y ambas se dispusieron a disfrutar de aquel desayuno, preparado por Quinn, a la luz del sol en aquella azotea de su departamento._

**Fin Flashback**

Al parecer un desayuno no duraba tanto como el sentimiento que ella en esos momentos necesitaba. No soporto estar mucho tiempo más en aquel lugar….camino hasta su habitación, tomo un par de jeans, una camisa holgada, una chaqueta y salió disparada de aquel lugar. Comenzó a caminar por las calles frías del Bronx, una vez que había descendido del taxi. Aspiro el aroma, observo las calles, todo era tan familiar para ella. Pero así como era familiar, todo parecía tan nuevo para ella.

**Flashback**

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?—los ojos de Rachel se abrieron por completo al ver la cajita con ese gran anillo. La mirada de Quinn tenía un brillo inigualable, uno que no había visto en ella desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_-Quinn… —Rachel tomo ambas manos de la rubia y caminaron hasta llegar a la sala—ya habíamos hablado de esto—le dijo delicadamente_

_-Bueno, ya tenemos dos años de relación y te amo y tú me amas—respondió _

_-Pero el matrimonio es otra cosa…yo en estos momentos estoy segura de que te amo, pero, ¿Quién me dice que mañana pueda cambiar de opinión?_

_-No lo has hecho en dos años…Rachel, de la chica que no creía en el amor, no queda nada, solo estas tu, una nueva y mejorada versión de ti—la chica sonrió _

_-Quinn, no puedo aceptar, no ahora—dijo al bajar la mirada—Lo siento_

**Fin Flashback**

Su caminado se paro al ver aquel vecindario, todo parecía cambiado, hacia meses que no iba a aquel lugar. Nuevas caras, nuevas casas, nuevas personas…todo era nuevo para ella, lo que un día fue tan familiar de ver y recordar, ahora solo eran recuerdos, aquellos que seguían azotando su cabeza una y otra vez.

Toco dos veces la puerta de aquella casa y espero alrededor de 10 minutos para que le abrieran. La persona que le abrió la miro raro y la chica también lo hizo, aquel hombre no era LeRoy, ni siquiera era Hiram, aquel hombre no era ninguno de los dos padres de Rachel.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?—pregunto al verla de arriba abajo

-¿Dónde están los Señores Berry?—pregunto sin preámbulos. El hombro asintió y la miro

-Hace 6 meses que se fueron, regresaron a Ohio, me parece. No pudieron soportar la perdida de su…. ¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?—grito el hombre al ver como Quinn corría y corría sin parar.

Sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, gotas de agua que se envolvían con la lluvia de aquellos momentos y nuevamente, los recuerdos de aquel domingo azotaron su mente una vez más.

**Flashback**

_-Lo siento, Quinn—susurro LeRoy quien lloraba incontrolablemente sin poder ser calmado por su marido._

_-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!—grito la rubia_

_-Cálmate, por favor—suplico Hiram_

_-¿Qué me calme?—susurro— ¡¿Quiere que me calme? ¡El amor de mi vida ha muerto… ¿y usted quiere que me calme? _

_-Esto es difícil, Quinn, pero ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría. El cáncer de Rachel estaba muy avanzado ya y el que no quisiera seguir con el tratamiento, solo empeoro la salud de mi hija—trato de explicar—sé que es difícil, Quinn…pero no había nada que pudiéramos hacer._

_Quinn no dijo nada y sin importarle los gritos del doctor y las enfermeras, la rubia entro hasta la habitación de Rachel. La morena se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pero con esa sonrisa que hacía que más de una persona se enamorara de ella…todo había terminado, su Rachel ya no estaba con ella y lo peor era que se había muerto el mismo día que ellas habían tenido esa gran pelea._

_La poco creencia de Rachel hacía el amor que le tenía a Quinn, su poca creencia hacia el matrimonio, todo había sido un punto de ebullición para la rubia. Le había dicho cosas muy duras y Rachel no soporto aquello, salió del departamento y todo termino. _

_La rubia salió a buscarla, el cielo estaba gris y las nubes parecían seguirla. Después de unas horas y de buscar como loca a Rachel, la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre aquel domingo. Poco recordaba de ese preciso momento…su teléfono sonar, la voz de Hiram quebrada y aquellas palabras que quería olvidar…_

_Rachel esta muerta_

**Fin Flashback**

Aquel domingo estaba siendo igual que aquel domingo de hacía un año…un año había pasado ya, un año desde que Rachel había muerto, un año desde que ella había dejado de ser aquella chica soñadora y feliz, para convertirse en solo un fantasma que vagaba por las frías calles de Nueva York.

Y ahora, parada frente a la tumba de Rachel, mojaba por la lluvia, todo tenía sentido, aquel día se volvía a repetir, aquello era una señal…tenía que seguir adelante, con su vida, dejar de ser ese fantasma para poder volver a ser lo que era antes…o al menos tratar de serlo.

Se inclino sobre la lapida y dejo aquel gran ramo de gardenias, las favoritas de su chica, por que a pesar del tiempo, Rachel es, era y seguiría siendo eso…_ su chica._

_-Creo que es hora de ir a casa, Rachel_—susurro al dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas más.

Tal vez no volvería a ser la misma, tal vez siempre recordaría aquel domingo, pero ¿Por qué recordar solo un domingo triste? Cuando había pasado millones de ellos con Rachel de una manera feliz.

* * *

Nuevamente yo, tenía bastante tiempo sin publicar algo.

Este es un One Shot, lo tenía desde hace unas semanas en la cabeza y hasta ahora se dio el tiempo de plasmarlo en FF.

Bueno, no me despido por que volvere pronto con "Fuera de Tu Alcance", el cual tendra su "estreno" el 01 de Junio.

Pues nada, me despido. Que tengas un excelente fin de semana.


End file.
